Are You Still A Virgin?
by thesatanicsix
Summary: Shima x Izumo / Shima convinces Izumo to go on a date with him teriyaki


"No Shima! For the last time I will not go out with you!" Izumo yelled.

"Please Izumo! Just one date!" Shima pleaded.

"Why do you want to go out with me! I have a rotten personality and you know it!"

"Izumo your so much different from all the other girls I've ever dated. I like you much better than all of them!"

"That's not true, your just lying to cause you like to get girls!"

"I wouldn't do that to any girl! Besides have you even ever been on a date Izumo?"

"Oh course I have!" Izumo closed her eyes and turned away.

"No you haven't!"

"No I have Shima!"

"Oh come on! I know you Izumo,"

"You don't know me at all you dumbass!"

"Izumo I don't care if you like me just can we go on one meaningless date!"

"Well fine I guess. But I don't like you Shima,"

"Okay so how about after the cram school Friday?"

"Fine,"

~~Time Skip To Friday~~

Shima runs a head to join Izumo. He taps her on the shoulder and she spins around in surprise.

"Come on let's go!" Shima says.

"Ug! Fine," Izumo smirked. Izumo follows Shima across True Cross Academy grounds. "Hey where are we going?"

"The ice cream place," Shima responds and Izumo sighs. "What you don't like ice cream or something?"

"No it's okay I just don't like eating a lot of sugar," Izumo explains and Shima rolls his eyes.

"Girls," he mutters. After a few minutes the two of them reach the ice cream place. "Hey what do you want?"

"Vanilla," Izumo tells him.

"God your boring," Shima laughs.

~~Time Skip~~

Izumo sits on a bench in the shade. Shima beings her an ice cream cone and sits down. They sit in silence for a few minutes eating their ice cream until they both finished. Izumo looks at Shima with ice cream dripping down her lips and Shima kisses her. Very soon after Izumo pushes Shima off her. "You jackass! What was that?" Izumo yells.

"Your lips had ice cream all over them!" Shima says looking confused.

"Ew! That's like the grossest thing ever!"

"I'm sorry, did I steal your first kiss?" Shima says mockingly. Izumo turns away disappointed. "Oh come don't be so sad! So you didn't want to kiss me as your first kiss did you?"

"No I didn't Shima. I thought this was supposed to me a 'meaningless date',"

"Oh so we can't kiss a little! Your no fun at all!" Izumo glares at Shima.

"I'm so much fun Shima!"

"Really?"

"Totally!"

"Show me,"

"Fine!" Izumo straddles Shima and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his neck. Shima grabs her head and kisses her lips again.

"We should go to my dorm, it's pretty close," Shima says.

"Sure," Izumo says and lifts he legs off of Shima. Shima stands up and grabs Izumo's hand as she stands up. They start running and Izumo puts both of her hands on his shoulders and jumps on Shima's back. He grabs her thighs and starts running to the dorm.

"We are here," Shima says.

"Don't Bon and Konekomaru live with you too?"

"Ya but they aren't here," Shima grabs Izumo's hand and brings her into their dorm. They walk over to the kitchen and Shima opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of wine and opens it. He grabs a glass from the cabinet and starts to pour the wine into it.

"Give me that," Izumo grabs the bottle and starts drinking strait out of it. "We're did you even get this any way?"

"Well, Rin and I stole that from Mephisto, and a bunch of other beer too," He says drinking out of the glass.

"Nice," Izumo gulps the wine down. Some leaks out of her mouth and begins to stream down her neck. She finishes the bottle and walks over to the trash to through it away. "You guys have beer too right?"

"Um... Ya it's in the fridge," Izumo goes in the fridge and grabs a beer. She takes off her shirt and throughs it on the ground. "Wow what now?" Shima asks in surprise.

"It had wine stains on it," Izumo opens the beer and engulfs it in a matter of seconds. She takes out another one and Shima jumps up and grabs it from her.

"I don't think you should have anymore," Shima takes the beer and puts it back on the refrigerator. Izumo gives Shima a kiss on the cheek. And grabs the beer again. Again she scarfs it down. She walks over to Shima who was awkwardly standing by the refrigerator. Izumo grabs the bottom of Shima's shirt and pulls it off. She wraps it around his waist and pulls him against her.

"So where is your bed?" She whispers in Shima's ear. Shima leads her to his room and sits on the bed. Izumo lays on the bed and pulls Shima down with her. Shima rubs her thigh and Izumo unzips Shima's pants and pulls them off. He pulls off Izumo's pink mini skirt and tugs on her underwear teasingly.

"Izumo are you still a virgin?" Shima whispers condescendingly in her ear.

"It's not like it's a bad thing is it?" She grabs Shima's hand and rips off her underwear. Shima takes off his and unclips her bra. Izumo guides his dick into her vagina and let's out a scream.

"GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shima yells at her. Izumo cringes and tears fall out of her eyes.

"Sorry!"

"It will feel good don't worry in a few minutes don't worry,"

~~Time Skip~~

Shima wakes up to the sound of someone barfing and sees Izumo puking on the ground. "Too much wine I think,"

"No kidding. You almost drank the whole bottle," She barfs again, "We should get you to a bathroom,". Shima picks her up and opens the door. In the kitchen is Bon and Konekumuro making breakfast.

"Polka Brow?" Bon shouts in surprise.

"What?" Izumo said sickly.

"Oh so this is yours?" Konekumuro asks.

"Ya it's mine,"

"IS THAT WINE?" Bon yells.

"It was good," Izumo said under her breath.

"Wait did you guys," Konekumuro said questioningly.

"SHIMA YOU ARE A MUNK!" Bon yelled outraged.

"How long have you guys been going out?" Konekumuro asks.

"It's nothing it was just a one time deal," Shima says disappointed and puts Izumo on her feet.

"No it wasn't!" Izumo turned around.

"What?"

"I like you Shima! You are the only person I've ever met that loves me and will put up with me! Of course I wanna be your girlfriend!" Izumo explains and gives him a kiss on the cheek. They stand awkwardly for a few seconds until Izumo pukes again.

"Com'on let's get you to a bathroom,"


End file.
